Home sweet Home
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: Rev's parents house get destroyed and have to stay at Loonatics HQ until its rebuild. But how will Tech and Kiko feel about the stay. Prequel to Cadaverous. Rev/Kiko acknowledgement anti OC/OC
1. Earthquake

**Disclaimer: Don't own the loonatics but one character yadayadayada.**

**Author note: Depending on cartoon character voice actors race I count the character race with it. For example Tech and Slam are voice both by Kevin Michael Richardson which is a African American voice actor. This means to me and probably you that Slam and Tech are actually Black. The rest of the loonatics are voiced by Caucasian American voice actors which means their white. Just wanted to tell you that.**

**And as y'all already know Kiko is Afro-Asian.**

* * *

Tech and Kiko were both once again in the lab insulating themselves from anyone in the tower; but instead of working they were playing chess. It was their seventh game and Kiko won all of them. This obviously made Tech mad since he haven't won any. He only had two players left.

"Checkmate." Kiko said finishing the game.

"Oh come on!" Tech screamed.

"Calm down Tech. It's nothing that serious," Kiko said calming him down. "Wanna play another round."

"No I don't wanna play another round with you again." Tech said storming out the lab like a pouting child.

Kiko just shrugged. "Have it your way." She said putting the game set up.

-o-

(In the desert at Revs's parents house)

Rev was visiting his parents house and was about to leave. "Are-you-sure-you-don't-want - to - stay - here - a - little - longer - Rev - honey - I'm - not - sure- about - the - coyotes." Harriet was rambling on with the coyote issues.

"I'm - fine - ma - really." Rev said calming her down.

"You - should - really - stay - here - a - little - longer - son,- I - don't - trust - the -two - son - of - a…" Raphl would've kept going until Rev interrupted.

"Pa, - Tech - and - Kiko - are - my - friends - and - won't - hurt - me," Rev said. "I'll - be -fine." When will Rev's parents be able to trust them. Raphl didn't like the idea, but let it slid. This time.

As Rev was now half way back to HQ the ground started to shake. It was a earthquake and it was doing the most damage in the desert. Rev didn't notice since he was flying until some of the peaks started to collapse.

"Whoa!" Rev screamed. Earthquakes don't happen much in the deserts. As he saw more peaks fall down he started thinking about his parents house on top of a peak. "Oh no!" Rev flew as fast as he could to reach back to the house.

As he did he saw more and more peaks that had smashed on the ground. When he finally made it he was horrified to see what happened. The peak was still on contact, but the house had fell. But the good news is his parents and Rip were outside.

"MY HOUSE!" Pa Runner was yelling like crazy.

"Ma, pa, Rip thank god your alive." Rev said coming towards them.

"Yeah, but look at my house! All my projects and plans destroyed!" Raphl was still screaming.

"Forget - about - the - plans - where - are - we - going - to - stay - until - the - house - get - rebuild?" Harriet said getting to stop Raphl screaming.

Rev started thinking and got a idea. But is it a good one. "Y'all - can - stay - at - the - tower - while - the - house - get - rebuild." Rev said.

"I'm - not - sure - son,- I - mean - staying - in - a - place - with - coyotes." Raphl said.

Rip who was quiet during the whole thing finally spoke. "But we'll just waist money staying in a hotel."

"I - don't - know.- I - just - don't - trust - those - coyotes." Raphl said still not sure.

"What - other - choice - do - we - have?" Harriet said to Raphl.

Raphl was still hesitating, but eventually ended with a "Fine."

-o-

(Back in Acmetropils)

The Loonatics was scanning the area for anyone at need. Some of the towers only had little damage while the other towers were still in perfect shape. Apparently the earthquake was weak in the city than in the desert. There was only a few people that needed help so they were able to go back to the tower under thirty minutes.

"I wonder where Rev is." Lexi said to Ace. Ace just shrugged.

"He's probably still at his parents house." Ace said.

Almost on cue the elevator opened with Rev… and his family.

"Uh, what's goin on Rev?" Ace asked. Rev just walked up to Ace.

"Uhh, I need to talk to you." Rev said a little nervous.

"Okayyy." Ace was pulled to the other side of the room.

"What is it Rev? Ya nearly pulled my socket out." Ace said massaging his shoulder a bit.

"My - parents' - house - got - destroyed - in - the - earthquake - and - need - a - place - to - stay - until - their - house - get - rebuild." Rev said nervously fast.

"I don't know Rev." Ace said doubtful.

"Please - Ace.- please - please - please." Rev said making his eyes bigger like a puppy dog.

"Uhh... Okay, Rev. Just until their house get rebuild.

"Oh, thank you Ace." Rev said real happy. He then ran up back to his parents. "I'll - show -y'all - your - rooms."

When him and his family left Lexi walked up to Ace.

"So there going to stay awhile?" She asked.

"Yeah, I hope Tech and Kiko won't have a problem with this." Ace told Lexi.

* * *

**Remember when I said about voice actors race. Well when you think about it if the characters were human Rev's parents would be white and would often criticized Tech and Kiko because their black. Racist motherfuckers**


	2. The stay

Kiko was meditating in her room. She wasn't in deep meditation due to the fact she heard Rev's talking passing her door. Trying to go back to meditation she was once again interrupted by more talking. But this voice was different from Rev's. She would've checked, but she wanted to show she wasn't interested. After two more minutes she started hearing the talking again.

"Damn these sensitive ears." She said. Kiko got up for her canceling out headphones. As she looked around her draws. She then remembered that she left them in the lab. "Better get them." She said to herself.

As she walked in the lab she saw Tech working on a 'personal project'. Tech didn't hear her coming and she was behind him. It was a blueprint with… a chess board.

"Are you trying to find out my strategy in chess?" Kiko finally spoke up. Tech was startled by her and put the paper away.

"No. I was about to design a new board." He lied.

"Yeah, right." Kiko said rolling her eyes.

"Any who you already know, right?" Tech said.

"Know what?" Kiko asked curious.

"Rev's family is stating here for a while." Tech answered.

"Oh, well that explains why the other voices I been hearing close to my room." Kiko said.

"Yeah, and get ready to be tortured during their stay." Tech said.

"Why?" Kiko asked.

"Rev's parents have 'coyote issues' and they WILL make remarks about us."

Kiko couldn't believe this. "Coyot issues (I know its coyote, but Kiko say coyot than coyote for short.) I never met any roadrunners with coyot issues." Kiko said.

"Kiko, the roadrunners you know was raised by coyotes." Tech countered.

"Well, your right about that," She said. "Anyway are my headphones in here?"

"I think there over there." Tech pointed.

Kiko went to the direction and picked them. "So, you say Rev's parents have coyote issues. Well I guess I'll just wear these when their around." She said walking out with the headphones around her neck.

"Good idea," Tech said, "I better make me one."

-o-

It was lunch time and Kiko was about to eat her salad that was in the fridge. When she walked in the kitchen she saw Raphl and Harriet eating ham and cheese sandwiches.

Raphl was giving her a dirty look as she opened the fridge. Kiko decide to just ignore it and get her food and walk out. When she closed the fridge and was about to leave in her room she heard Raphl made a remark.

"What's - that - carnivore?" He asked. Kiko turned around facing the roadrunner.

"It's a vegetable salad, why you wanna look?" She asked and turned back around. "Oh, and by the way I'm a omnivore, but I'm actually a vegetarian." She remarked walking out the kitchen. She knew by far this wasn't over.

-o-

Kiko was done with her salad and decided to go in the lab to do some work. When she entered the lab she saw Rev but no Tech.

"Hey Rev where's Tech?" She asked.

"He - said - he - was - going - out." Rev said.

"Tech, go out." Kiko said holding back a smile. She did know the reason, but still.

"So, why are you in here?" She asked Rev.

"I - was - just - cleaning - up - a - little - for - y'all." Rev said with a smile.

He had the kind of smile that made you curious. She then realized why he was cleaning up.

"Rev," she said soft voice. "Are you doing this to apologize for your parents coyot issues comments and future comments?"

"A-little." He said looking down.

Kiko just shook her head with a sympathy. "Rev you don't have to. I understand your parents house situation. So I'm goin to try my best to stay calm during the timing. Okay." She said with her eyes closed.

After a few seconds she was cut off by air by Rev giving her a hug. "Thank you." He said with a slow voice.

Usually Kiko didn't like this close contact, but she let it slid. She don't know why she did though.

Rev then let go and was blushing a little. "Sorry - I - forgot - how - you - like - your - personal - space." Rev said then ran out before he embarrassed himself some more.

* * *

**Kiko was just standing there going over what just happen. She was traced out of thought when she heard a thunder. It was about to rain.**


	3. Lets talk

It has been a three weeks with Rev's family stay and both Kiko and Tech were going insane. And to think they have three and a half more months of this. They both decided to leave the tower more to avoid them.

It was now a Saturday and Kiko was sleeping in. Which is not normal since she wake up at six. But with all the stress she needed extra sleep.

Kiko looked at her clock that read 10:52 a.m. She didn't want to get up, but she went ahead since her back started to ache. Before she left her room she got her headphones and put them on. Her headphones were black and blue with spikes on the outside that make it look like a dog collar.

She went to the kitchen to get something like a apple or something then hurry up to go to the lab. As she entered the kitchen everyone except Tech were siting at the table. Raphl was once again giving a dirty look and Kiko tried to ignore it. She opened the fridge and got two red apples. And walked off without bringing much attention.

Kiko entered the lab and saw Tech's head down. She walked up to the desk and sat down where Tech was at. She started to shake him, but didn't bring his head up. Kiko then tried plan B. She got up and went to the sink in the lab. She got a medium-size glass and filled it up. She walked back to Tech looked on the desk to make sure she didn't get anything wet. She then poured the water on him and he woke up in a flash.

"How many times we told you that you should go to your room to sleep?" She asked.

"298." He answered with a tired voice.

Kiko sat back down a scratched her arm. Fur was coming off like crazy lately from stress. "I need a vacation or something." Tech blurted out.

"You know what I wanna do right now?" She asked.

-o-

Rev knew it. He knew Tech and Kiko were getting mad over his family's stay; or more like his parents stay. They never showed any problems with Rip, but that's because Rip doesn't have coyote issues.

Rev was walking to the lab to once again apologize his parents behavior lately.

When he went inside he heard Kiko and Tech having a conversation. The two were playing chess.

"I can't wait till they leave." Tech said.

"Yeah, can these weeks go by any faster," Kiko said. "In about a two weeks all my fur is gonna shed off from all this stress."

"Mine too." Tech said scratching his head. Tech was on the verge of screaming with Kiko winning again.

The last thing he knew he heard was a "Checkmate." from Kiko.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tech shouted. He then got up and went to the bathroom in the lab. Kiko just looked at the direction he went and started to put the game up.

"I know your there Rev." Kiko finally said. Rev came out from where he was at. Rev sped up to the desk.

"Look - Kiko - I - am - terribly - sorry - for - my - parents - behavior - and - I - already-know-you - and - Tech - are - getting - pissed, - but - mmph." Kiko had clamped his beak.

"Look Rev I know its not your fault, but I'm goin to tell you the truth and try not to be disrespectful," Kiko started sounding calm. "Your - parents - are - a - bunch - a - bastards - that - only - judge - by - looks - and - species - names."

Rev looked at her wide eyed with both what she said and how fast her voice was.

"Kiko, I know my parents were out of line, but you can't say that about them." Rev said with his serious slow voice.

"Quick question Rev, how would you feel if my parents had to stay for four and a half months and make roadrunner remarks? Well you would just here them from my mom since she's the one with coyot in her." She then remembered what she was talking about. "Any way back to I was saying, how would you feel?"

"I - don't - know - probably - mad, - but - I - wouldn't - call - her - anything - that'll - be - extreme - Kiko." He said.

"Yeah, right." Kiko said sarcastically, "Ya now Rev if your parents were less offensive I wouldn't have to rude. I mean instead of talking to me, shouldn't you be talking to your parents. Can't you stand up to them?"

After Kiko's last comment Rev thinking about. "Kiko,-I-would,-but-I-just-can't-stand-up-to-them. " He said looking at Kiko's yellow eyes.

"Sure ya can Rev, I stand up to my mom every time we talk." Kiko said with a encouraging smile.

"But, I'm not as strong as you Kiko!" Rev blurted out.

The two were now quiet. Rev then got up and left out the lab. As soon as he left Tech came out the bathroom.

"You really know how to talk to guys cuz." Tech said sarcastically.

Kiko turned around to face him and got up. "Fuck you." She said and walked off.


	4. Dojo

A few more days after Rev and Kiko's 'talk' and were now was avoiding each other. It was kind of hard since they live in the same tower and had missions together; but Kiko would just be in her room during the time.

Kiko was reading one of her mystery novels and oddly was getting bored cooped up in her room. Kiko was always a loner, but not like this in the last three years. She became emo after Hooleo's death and was pretty sure she wasn't gonna find love again. (Y'all already know what'll happen in the future since this is the a PREQUEL to 'Cadaverous'.) and even though she was emo she never did anything like cut herself. She hated those kind of stereotypes. At times she get lonely, but not like this. And she was tired of hanging around Tech. Maybe she could go out for a walk or something.

Kiko got up and left her room about to take a walk around the city. On her way to the elevator she only saw Rip on the couch with nobody else around. Rip was usually quiet during his stay. He almost reminded Kiko of herself when she was younger. In her teenage years she was goth, which is a little different the emo. Goths don't she emotions, while emos are depressed, but will never show emotion in public.

Before Kiko would go outside she wanted a snack. She walked over to the kitchen to the cabinets to get a blueberry muffin. Only to find no more in there. The last time she checked there were two muffins. She went over to ask Rip.

"Hey, Rip," she said getting his attention. "By any chance do you know who ate the last two muffins?"

"Uh, I saw my dad had got one not long ago." He said.

"Oh, course," She murmured to herself. "So much for having a snack."

Kiko was about to walk to the elevator until she was interrupted.

"What are you Rev?" Rip asked.

Kiko turned around and walked a little closure to the couch where Rip sat. 'Okay weird question,' She thought, "A friend, why?" She said out loud.

"No reason I mean its just that Rev talks about you a lot." He said.

"Really." Kiko said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Was all he said then didn't talk no more.

"Okay." She said then walked back to the elevator.

-o-

Kiko was walking downtown thinking. "I really need to get a social hobby." Kiko said to herself. Looking around to find something to do she stopped in front a martial arts dojo. She hesitated. "I'll just end up beating everybody up." She then started to walk off until she saw a sign on the dojo window that said 'dojo assistant wanted'.

"Well that just changed it." She said walking in.

Since it was a Tuesday they wasn't doing any lessons.

The dojo looked like one of those old dojos you saw in the twentieth century movies and shows. The solid brown wood that was on the floor and the walls. There was also Chinese symbols on a chart out side of a ying-yang painted on the wall.

"Oh, you like he dojo." A voice said behind her.

Kiko looked behind her and saw a women probably in the late twenties with auburn hair color and was about five foot five.

"Are you the dojo master?" Kiko asked. Usually she only had seen male dojo masters.

"I am," She answered the question, "I'm Ming Shaolin. And you are?"

"I'm Kiko E. Coyona. And I must say your last name is interesting." Kiko said.

"Oh yeah, how?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, Shaolin is a name like the Shaolin temple that held monks in china that developed martial arts to begin with." Kiko said.

"Wow, impressive. You studied China history?" Ming asked.

"Let's just say that I'm mixed with Chinese, but I was born in Japan," Kiko said. "Any way I came in saying your looking for a assistant."

"Yeah, my other assistant quit on me since she got pregnant." Ming said.

"What are you looking for me to do?" Kiko asked.

"Hold on speedster. I need to test you before I just let you work here." Ming said turning around and was in a martial art position.

"That sounds great." Kiko said also getting into a position.

(Okay, I'm not good in describing fights so go along with me.)

Ming flew into the air and was about to hit Kiko with a high jump kick. Kiko dodge it just time. Kiko then started to do retaliate by using a swing kick.

Ming had jumped also dodging it. "Is that the best you could do?" Ming taunted.

Kiko ran up close to Ming to where Ming jumped up again about to hit Kiko with a high jump kick; if Kiko hadn't stopped and grabbed her leg in mid air pushing and pulling her to the other side of the room.

Ming slammed into the wall and was trying to get up. Kiko countered by using the sleep holder move. Ming was trying to get Kiko off but wasn't strong enough. In just about ten seconds Ming started to pass out; Kiko let go of her letting her breath.

As Ming got back up and had a smile on her face. "When can you start?"


	5. Apology

**Sorry for the delay. I had writer's block. Somebody *coughBethmum1cough* wanted me to update so I went a head and did it for em. And sorry for the wrong spelling my iPad can change the word if it thinks the spelling is wrong.**

* * *

Kiko came back to loonatics HQ around one in the morning. After her 'job interview' Kiko went back walking around going to places like a restaurant and the library that was open late. Kiko thought it was best to come back when everyone else is asleep.

The coyona was walking down the hall to her room only to crash into Rev.

'Aye, why do we always crash into each other?' Kiko thought getting up.

"Sorry - Kiko. - I - didn't - know - anyone - was - awake." Rev said getting up.

"It's okay Rev I actually just came in. Why are you awake anyway?" Kiko asked.

"I - woke - up- hungry - wanting -a- midnight - snack - or- a- hour - past - midnight -snack - since - it - one." He said.

"Right." Kiko said walking past him to her room. But Kiko stopped and was looking forward. "Sorry about what I said a few days ago."

Rev turned around smiling towards her direction. "It's okay Kiko, I know your stressed out with my parents here."

The two then went back to what they were doing.

-o-

It was now 8:50 and Kiko woke up to get out before nine. She wore her usual Black leather jacket with some skinny black jeans. A black shirt and some really expensive black leather past knee high boots. The boots were made by Krypta Dane-Dawg, they cost about $1256 but Kiko was able to get a 30% discount.

"Who loves ya? Mama do." Kiko was baby talking while rubbing her boots. (She is a girl after all)

After her little 'scene' she walked over to her dresser to get her stash of granola bars. (She wasn't able to eat anything with lots of sugar.) and headed off to her destination.

As she was going to the elevator she noticed nobody was awake yet. This made her smirk knowing she didn't have to face Raphl this morning.

Kiko was going to the garage to ride her motor bike. Kiko was more of a kind of old school girl. Even though she was able to create a lot of things like Tech; she actually wasn't big on technology. She mostly build things as a hobby.

Kiko still uses the wheels to her motorcycle while the rest of the team have hover motorcycle.

As she walked out the elevator she saw Rev in the garage.

"Uh Rev, what are you doing?" Kiko asked.

"I couldn't sleep since one." Rev said a little tired.

"Oh yeah, you sound pretty tired to me." Kiko said walking towards him.

Rev just shrugged at the comment. "I was kind of tired but I couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking." He said.

"Thinking about what?" Kiko asked curious.

"I rather not talk about it." The roadrunner answered.

Rev not wanting to talk about something means its something serious.

Kiko decided not to push it anymore and starting walking towards her bike.

It was a nice shiny black and blue motorcycle that Kiko been working with since three years. A true beauty.

Kiko got her helmet and strapped it on. She then got on her bike and was bout ready to take off.

"Where-you-going?" Rev asked walking up to her.

"Eh, I'm just going out to eat breakfast." The hybrid said.

"Mind-if-I-tag-along?" He asked with a small smile.

"Uh, sure." she said.

-o-

The two were in a small breakfast cafe. Rev was eating some biscuits and waffles a cup of orange juice. Kiko was eating a grilled cheese and strawberries also with a cup of orange juice. Kiko was the first to finish and looked up to Rev. Rev hardly ate anything looking down on his plate which made the girl curious.

"You okay Rev?" Kiko finally spoke up.

"Uh, - yeah - I - guess - I - wasn't - as - hungry - as - I - thought." He said with a fake smile.

Kiko knew it wasn't that but went ahead and let it slide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man. I never knew that this story was going to be longer than I expected. *Sigh* Oh well. Can't go back now. I know people out there want me to finish this fanfic. I always hated when people write great fanfic but never finish it examples: Pyry Cole, Blue Titan, Franz Nerdlinger, etc. That's why I made a promise to myself to always finish my stories. Any who enough of my talking.**

* * *

After breakfast Kiko and Rev were walking around the city a little. They didn't say anything to each other though as they were both quiet.

'Okay,' Kiko thought, 'Rev not talking means something's up.'

Kiko started to think and came to a quick conclusion.

'Maybe I can just... no I can't use telepathy (known as mind reading).' Kiko hesitated.

Kiko never liked the idea of evading someone's privacy using empathy or telepathy (there practically the same, but THEY ARE different). That's practically why she didn't like Lexi's super hearing. Maybe she can approach him a different way.

"Uh, Rev I know you don't wanna talk about what's bothering you, but I just wanna say that you can tell me anything. I won't tell anybody. You can always trust me." Kiko said a little sympathetic.

"Thanks Kiko," Rev said with a small smile, "And nice try."

"Nice try at what?" Kiko asked skeptical.

"You still want to know whats going on in my head." Rev said.

'Damn he got me.' She thought. "What makes ya say that?" Kiko then asked.

"I know you don't give up that easily. And-besides-can't-you-just-read-my-mind-anyway?" Rev asked back to his fast pace voice.

"I can, but I don't want to. I don't like evading people's privacy by using my powers. Maybe on enemies for a advantage, but not people like friends and family." Kiko lectured.

"Ya - know - I - learn - something - new - about - you - everyday." Rev said.

"Yeah I know." Kiko responded.

After their conversation things started to become quiet again, but at least Kiko knew Rev was feeling a little better.

Kiko looked at her watch and noticed it was about noon in 17 minutes. She was about to start work during noon and she was about five ministers away from the dojo.

"I have to go to work." Kiko said.

Rev looked a little confused at her. "You - have -a- job?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're looking at the dojo assistant." Kiko said almost sounding like she was gloating.

"When- did- that- happen?" Rev asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yesterday," Kiko answered, "I wanted to do something away from HQ if you catch my drift."

"Oh- I- catch - your - drift." Rev said with a smile.

"No offense to you and your parents."

"None - taken," Rev said, "So- what - exactly - would - you - do- anyways?"

"I'm just really there to help with the students technique during practice and be there to demonstrate with Ming." Kiko explained.

"Ming?" Rev asked, "I- never - knew - a- girl - dojo - master."

"Neither have I," Kiko shrugged, "You know your always welcome if you want to know combat to help you when you're in trouble."

"Hey,- I'm - tougher - than - I- look." Rev said.

Kiko examined him up and down that followed by with a, "Yeah, Right."

Rev looked at her with a irritated look.

They both kept walking until Kiko stopped in front of the dojo.

"Alright see ya." Kiko said walking though the glass door.

"See - ya." Rev said walking off.

-o-

"Alright Kiko you know your job right?" Ming asked.

"Yeah Boss, help the students with their techniques." Kiko answered.

"Good because my leg is still hurting from yesterday and I'm mostly going to be sitting down during the session today." Ming said rubbing her leg a little.

"Yeeeeah sorry about that." Kiko apologize.

"It's okay I'm just getting a little older that's all." Ming said.

"Twenty-seven isn't old Ming." Kiko said in her usual monotone.

"That's what you think." Ming said.

The students were starting to come in the dojo with their gis on. The students were mostly in all ages counting from eight to eighteen years old. And one guy walked in with Kiko not believing who it was.

* * *

**Who's the guy/girl? Sorry for the short chapters. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Karate and ex

**Finally finished this!**

* * *

"Rip?" Kiko said surprised, "I didn't know you learned karate."

"Yeah I started a year ago." He said walking a little close to her.

"Okay class settle down." Ming said.

Everybody had circled around and sat down.

"Okay," Ming started, "Today we're going to just practice the techniques." Ming looked at Kiko and made a cue come towards her. Kiko walked towards her in front of the class. "This is Kiko. She'll be here to help around when needed. You will treat her with respect. And now I will allow you to your work. Begin!"

Everybody stood up and went into stations in the dojo.

"Kiko, you have to walk around checking on everyone to make sure their not lolly gagging." Ming said sitting.

"Okay." Kiko responded.

Kiko started to walk away until Ming said, "And Kiko."

"Yeah." Kiko said looking back.

"If anybody talks back or be disrespectful you can flip them. I have permission from the parents." She said.

"Okay." Kiko said with her eyebrows down.

Walking around Kiko noticed that about 80% the people know what they where doing while the others didn't. And Rip was one of them.

Kiko walked towards the closest person to her. There was a girl trying to high kick with a punching bag. Kiko tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl looked towards her.

"Make sure you straighten your legs more while doing a high kick. You'll have a better result." Kiko told her.

The girl nodded and did what she was told. She was able to kick much higher now.

Kiko kept walking through the dojo working on every person who needed help. Finally she came up to Rip. Rip was practicing with a partner and was having trouble moving faster which made him get hit and kicked in a few places over again.

"Ya need to work on your foot technique Rip." Kiko said while he was taking a break.

"How do I do that?" Rip asked.

"Maybe you could extra things like run track or do soccer?"

Rip started to think. "Can you show me?"

"Probably. I'll think about it when we get back at the tower." Kiko said.

-o-

A few hours later the class was over and people were leaving. Kiko gathered her things and started leave out the door.

"Kiko!" Ming screamed across the room. Kiko turned around to see what Ming needed. "Kiko I just wanted to tell you great job today on your first day."

"Uh thanks." Kiko said, "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Well now that you mentioned it," Ming started, "I'm not going to be here for the next month."

"Why?" Kiko asked.

"Well it's my vacation time." Ming said.

"And you need a month to do that?" Kiko asked a little confused.

"It's been about a year and a half since I had a actual vacation and I need a month of leisure." Ming said.

"And this is my problem becaaaaause..." Kiko said trying to get to the point.

"This is your problem because I need you to be in charge while I'm gone. Your a excellent fighter. You can do it." Ming said.

"Alright." Kiko said, "What exactly am I suppose to teach?"

"Just the basics." Ming said. She walked towards the counter close to the door. She walked back to Kiko with eight inch binder. "Here ya go. Class starts again on Friday. Good luck." Ming then walked off out the door.

When Ming left Kiko opened the binder for a sneak peak. The moves weren't really basic, it was for black belts and the class she ad to teach was yellow belt. By looking at the class she knew they wasn't ready for this. Kiko walked behind the counter thinking Ming handed her the wrong binder. Looking behind the counter she found nothing else. She once again looked at the binder.

"Yeaaah, I'm not teaching this." Kiko told herself out loud.

Kiko put the binder back and walked off.

-o-

It was now three in the afternoon and Kiko walking downtown.

"Kiko?!" A familiar voice said in a distance.

'Can people leave me alone for more than five minutes?' Kiko thought and turned around.

"Daniel?" What are doing here?" Kiko asked a little surprised.

Daniel Roader (as I mentioned in Cadaverous) is a lime green yellow mohawk (head crest) roadrunner. He is the brother of Hooleo and T-Bird. Pretty much identical to Hooleo and is Kiko's ex-boyfriend (yeah she also dated him before Hooleo.) Daniel was wearing brown and black leather jacket (y'all know I'm a leather fan) with a black shirt and had some black jeans on. He even wore black and drown shoes. (I'll try to draw a picture of him and put it on my profile.) He was about five inches taller than Kiko and was about six and a half wider than Rev.

Daniel finally caught up with Kiko. "Hey Kiko." He said a little tired.

"Again. Why are you here at Acmetroplis?" Kiko asked.

"I'm just visiting for two months. I'm on undercover." He said.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Your a FBI agent." Kiko said.

Kiko started walking off and Daniel was walking with her.

"So your still a super hero?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Kiko asked.

"Lucky guess." Daniel said pointing to a billboard.

Kiko looked up and noticed the loonatics picture on it.

"Oh yeah, lucky guess." She said with a smirk. "So how's it going with the others?"

"Zack and T-Bird still live in Paris, Katt is a doctor visiting Africa, and Kevin is a comedian on tour. And don't tell anybody else, but Kevin told me he's proposing." Daniel said.

Kiko became stunned and curious. "To who?" Kiko finally asked.

"Katt." He said simply.

"Since when did they start dating?" Kiko asked still confused and curious.

"About two years. Remember when you started isolating your self after the...disappearance?" Daniel said trying not to upset Kiko.

"Oh, yeah." Kiko said a little crestfallen.

"We all miss him Kiko." Daniel said kind of soft facing forward.

"And Nikita?" Kiko asked.

"Oh yeah. Nikki is doing fine with Zack and T. Are you ever going to visit her? She's been asking about when your coming too see her." Daniel said.

"I don't know. Soon." Kiko said.

The walk became silent for some moments.

"So, what undercover work are you doing?" Kiko asked breaking the silence.

"I'm in a group investigating about some blue prints." Daniel answered.

"What do some blue prints have to do about your undercover work?" Kiko asked looking at him crossing her arms.

"Look Kiko I'm not suppose to tell you, but in Korea their information has been stolen about this very dangerous high tech weapon." Daniel whispering to Kiko so no one was listening.

"And y'all think someone from Acmetroplis has stolen it?" She asked.

"Exactly." He said, "It's a very big job and the computers said that another computer stolen it in this city. We could use someone like you to help with the investigate. You are after all the master of illusions."

"Very flattering Daniel, but I have too many things going on right now. I mean aren't you the best investigator in the FBI?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah, but this a big job Kiko." Daniel said.

"Aw, you can handle it Dan." Kiko said. "So how's your boyfriend doing?"

"I'm not gay anymore Kiko!" Daniel exclaimed in a soft yelling voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm talking to the guy who broke up with me for another guy. At first I thought it was my fault you became gay, but then I realized you always seemed like you was gay." Kiko lectured.

"I'm not gay!" He screamed. Some people started to look at him on the same sidewalk.

"Nice undercover work." Kiko told him still walking off.

"Anyway what made you straight again?" Kiko asked.

"My dad." Daniel said plainly. "Ya know he's a preacher and didn't believe in that kind of stuff."

"Great. So you have a girlfriend now?" Kiko asked sounding a bit curious.

"No." He said with a smile, "What you wanna give me another chance?"

Kiko started to laugh, "No." She said plainly with no emotion.

* * *

**FINALLYYYYY! Finally finished this chapter. This is also my longest chapter yet. I now have even more to do with this story. I thought this was a great idea to have Kiko's ex Daniel on here even though I wanted to write this in a separate story when Kiko and Rev was dating. Oh well. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you have to follow me back to the tower?" Kiko asked.

"I just want to meet your friends." Daniel said.

The two were in a way arguing about meeting the rest of the team. Finally Kiko gave up and they walked to the tower.

"Okay, you can stay for a maximum of three minutes. That's it." Kiko said.

"Alright Kik. Don't get your hair in a knot." Daniel said.

-o-

Everyone minus Tech was in the living room when they heard the elevator binged. They saw Kiko and a avian they never met before.

"Hey Kiko, who's your friend?" Ace asked.

"This is Daniel Roader my…" Kiko started to think of a way not to reveal the ex relationship with him, "…Brother-in-law."

Everyone looked at her crazy.

"It may seem hard to believe, but my sister is married her brother." Daniel said breaking the tension. "Kiko and I have been knowing each other since…how much, about seventeen years now."

"Why - did - she - marry - him?" Raphl asked.

"Because they both love each other. I mean people don't get married if they don't love each other." Daniel answered.

"And - your - parents - are - okay - with - it?" Harriet asked.

"Oh course. Well my adoptive parents are okay with it. I don't know how my biological parents would think." Daniel said a little sad.

"I'm sorry." Lexi said catching his drift.

"It's okay. I know their in a happy place now." Daniel feeling a little better. "I became a orphan with my brother and sister at the age of 7 in Africa. We were adoptive by a couple coyotes that…"

"Hold - it," Raphl interrupted, "I- thought -I- just - heard - you - say - you - were - adopted -by-coyotes."

'Here we go.' Kiko thought while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. I was adopted by coyotes. I know there have been coyote and roadrunner issues, but the people who ran the orphan home went ahead and adopted us. They said because it would be a good way to end all the issues, but honestly I think they did because we were trouble makers." Daniel explained.

"Was - the - life - style - hard?" Harriet asked with concern.

"No. Of course not. My adopted dad Abel Roader was a preacher and my adopted mom Chelsea Roader was a principle at the elementary school. They are really great parents who took really good care of us. And honestly, if we never gotten adoptive me and this hot girl wouldn't met."

'Fuck no!' Kiko thought.

Everybody became silent again.

"Did you just call her…" Duck was saying a little uneasy.

"Hot. Well yes I did. Kiko and I once da…"

"Oh look at the time three minutes passed." Kiko interrupted nervously. "Daniel has to go now." She was then pushing him towards the door. "Bye Daniel." She said closing the door behind him. Kiko then walked to the corridor trying to ignore the stares. "Don't look at me like that." She said passing by.

-o-

Kiko was relaxing in her room meditating trying to balance herself out till she heard a knock on the door. She got up and walked towards the door. When the door slid she saw Rev.

"What brings you here?" Kiko asked.

"Well - I - was- pretty- bored,- but- everyone- was-busy- so -I- thought - we- could... you-know…do - something." He said a little shy.

"Like what?" Kiko asked.

"Well,- maybe - we- can- play - chess." Rev answered.

Kiko started to think a bit. "Well I was getting tired of beating Tech. Sure why not?" Kiko said.

"Great." Rev said walking past her with the chess board.

"Whoa, where do you think your going?" Kiko said pulling his tail back out her room. "My room is off limits. Why don't we go to the living room?"

"Okay." He replied.

-o-

It was their third and final game. Kiko have won one and Rev has on the other. They both only had four players left.

As Kiko was waiting for Rev's turn to be over she heard the elevator binged. It opened up to… Rev's dad.

Glaring a bit she looked at the board when it was her turn. As she was trying to figure how to make a checkmate Raphl interrupted.

"Never - thought - a - coyote - played - chess." He said.

Kiko stopped but didn't bothered to look up. It was like this when it came to Rev. Once you look at them eye to eye there was no escaping. Trying to relax she sighed and picked up her queen. Anxious to make the move she did, before she sat it down she noticed she would've lost, so she put the queen back a step and went the other way.

"Checkmate." She finally said with a small grin.

Rev looked at the boared including Raphl.

"Great-job-Kiko." Rev said.

"Thanks, you were great too. Your the only person who actually won a game with me." Kiko said. She then got the box and started putting the game up.

"So,- your - just - letting - her - win." Raphl asked looking at Rev.

'Control yourself Kiko.' Kiko thought.

"We - played - three - games.- I- won- one- she- won- twice.-We- were - only - playing - three." Rev said.

"Let- me- play- a- round." Raphl said.

"What?" Kiko and Rev both said in the same time.

"I- said - let- me- play - a- round." He said again.

"Okaaay." Kiko said getting the game back out the box.

-o-

"Checkmate." Kiko said after their game.

Raphl looked at the board and said, "You - must - have - cheated."

"No I didn't." Kiko said getting a little pissed.

"I-think-you-did." He countered.

"Ya know, for a grown man you sure are immature." Kiko retaliated getting up before leaving.

* * *

**Not that bad on the chapter ending. I got SO much to do for this story.**


	9. Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own the song World So Cold by 3DG.

Kiko was meditating for the second time today. She was planning to do it for a maximum of a hour.

It was about six at night. Kiko was interrupted again, but this time by her stomach growling.

Kiko sighed and opened her eyes. It was time for dinner, but she didn't want to go out nor want to eat in the kitchen.

"Why haven't I ever bought a mini fridge in here?" She asked herself.

She could just wait in the room for a couple of hours. The guys should be out of there after dinner. But she was too hungry to wait. She decided its better to be full and get some dirty looks than stay hungry and not get some dirty looks.

She got up and left her room. She walked in the corridor and into the kitchen there was nobody there.

'They probably went out to eat.' Kiko thought. "So, I was about to starve myself when nobody was here. I'm glad I decided to leave my room."

Kiko walked over to the fridge to and got some apples, strawberries, blue berries, bananas, and oranges. She was planning to make a fruit salad. She got a bowl, board, and knife.

She chopped up the fruit and put it in the bowl. She went back in the fridge to get some syrup and put it on her salad. Lastly she got a fork and was about to dig in at the table until the door opened.

"Great." Kiko said to herself.

The person that had walked through the door was Tech.

"Hey Kiko." He said not stopping.

Kiko just looked at him knowing something went wrong. Kiko looked at her food.

"Eh, he can wait." She said before eating her salad.

-o-

Four more weeks later and Kiko had about a month more of her torture. When she started getting bored in her room she went a head to see what was Tech doing. When she walked in Tech was building something. She walked up to him.

"Whatcha building?" She asked.

"It's the Time Celerity (bad name)." Tech said with some pride. "Try to guess what it do."

Kiko rolled her eyes. "Celerity means swiftness of movement. So let me guess," Kiko said hardly thinking hard. "It's suppose to speed up time in the days."

"Your right." He said not smiling.

"And why exactly didn't you build this is the beginning? More importantly, why didn't you ask me to help?" Kiko wondering.

"Well first, this just came up in my head four weeks ago." Tech explained. "And I didn't tell you because... well, this was more of a personal project."

Kiko frowned at him. She meditated a lot and was trained as a ninja by her dad, but even with that stuff she still had a pretty nasty temper. She was the 'hot-head' in her old team.

"Don't look at me like that." Tech said, more of a nervous tone.

Kiko just shook her head and left him controlling her anger. When she left out the lab her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said in her usual monotone. She was walking to her room.

/

"Hey Kiko, how ya doing?" Ming asked.

"Terrible." Kiko said back. "Are you calling to tell me your coming back?"

"Well no." Ming responded.

"What do you mean no?" Kiko asked both confused and angry.

"Well during my skiing trip I had broke my leg trying to do a flip in the air. Skiing is harder than I thought." She answered.

"Look Ming I'm going to be busy for the next three weeks," Kiko actually lied, but that could happen since she is a superhero and all. "Can you get somebody else to take charge of the dojo?"

"Why do think your in charge?" Ming asked, "Your pretty much the only expert martial artist that's over 20 I know. Oh I gotta go. Talk to you later." Ming hung up the phone.

Kiko just stood there, her ear beside the phone.

"Fuck," She said out loud. "I wish I never joined that job."

It's not like she didn't like it, but that class was just pathetic. No matter how much practice she did with them or showed them the moves over they still couldn't get it right. And don't get her wrong; she had patients but when they didn't listen she started getting more stress about it. And that's the last thing she needed, more stress.

She started to think and left out her room again. She walked back into the lab seeing Tech still working on 'his' ivention.

"Alright, speed up time and do it now." She said in a impatient tone.

"I can't until I'm finish." He said. "Come back in ten."

"Okay." She said leaving back out.

(Ten minutes later)

"Ya finished now?" Kiko asked.

"Not yet." Tech answered.

"Fuck it, how much of it you have to do now?" Kiko was getting more impatient by the second.

"Ya know you sound like Duck right now." He said before facing her. He looked at her to see a annoyed face with her bare teeth showing, growling. "You wouldn't harm your cousin, would you?"

"It all depends on my patients. And I'm no longer patient." She grunted.

"I'm almost done just give me... at least a three hours, okay." Tech said.

Kiko started to do a loud growl before leaving out the lab. When she left Tech sighed in relief.

"That was close," He whispered to himself. "Better hurry up."

-o-

Kiko was in her room listening to her music. It was about nine at night. She was listening to Three Days Grace's song, World so Cold. She was listening to the chorus:

Living in a world so cooold, wasted a awaaay.

Living in a shell with no soooul, since you gone awaaay.

Living a world so cooold, I'm counting the daaays.

Since you gone awaaay you gone awaaay from me.

She was getting a bit tired and decided it was time to sleep. She turned her iPod off and got in her bed. When she laid down she started thinking. She was tired of her life. She didn't want to go through this pain and stress anymore. Before she could think more of this she got up and left out her room. She walked into the kitchen avoiding the team in the living room. Without them noticing she got a knife out the cutlery drawer and went back to her room.

When she made it back to her room she went to her desk and got a piece of paper and a pen.

* * *

**What was Kiko thinking? This will not end well.**


	10. Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park.**

**A/N: This story just turned into a hurt/comfort and drama**.

* * *

"WHAT WAS KIKO THINKING?!" Ace was pacing in waiting room of the Acme hospital.

The Loonatics have been in the waiting room for six hours waiting to hear the news about Kiko. Kiko was found in her room thanks to Tech for noticing Kiko acting strange going through the kitchen to her room. He had found her with many gashes on her arms and legs were she was dying laying on her floor. Oddly enough she never cut her veins. She was mostly bleeding to death.

Everyone was quiet during the waiting except for Ace who was still infuriated with the situation.

"You need to sit down Ace," Lexi said tired of the yellow rabbit's rampage. "You yelling isn't going to make this any better."

After about a hour of silence the doctor came out the room. Everyone recovered to their feet and headed towards the doctor.

"How is she doc?" Ace asked.

"She'll live," he said. Everybody sighed in relief. "But for right now she's still unconscious and weak from the blood loss."

-o-

(One week and a half later)

Kiko started to open her eyes. Everything was a blur until she waited some seconds for her eyes to be back to normal.

"Glad to see you awake." She heard a guy say.

Kiko squirted her eyes and looked to the side of the room. She saw a dark grey coyona with a long red ponytail sitting on a visitor chair.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" Kiko said in a strain and tired voice.

"Concerned and talking to my baby sister." He answered. Kiko sighed to his response. "What were you thinking?!"

Kiko was quiet. "It's not your problem," Kiko said. "I'm not your responsibility anymore. You don't have control over me."

Zack glared at the coyona. "Just because your old enough to be out on your own doesn't mean I can't care for you. Your my little sister I'm still responsible of you while you know it or not."

"Funny. If you are still responsible then why haven't I seen you in the last four years?" Kiko asked looking at him.

"You needed space after Hooleo's death. Remember what happen last time?" Zack asked.

"That wasn't suicide." She argued.

"Oh yeah. If it wasn't suicide then why did you did you take those pills?"

"I wasn't trying to overdose myself. I was just taking depression pills so I wouldn't be depressed. I just accidentally token too many pills."

"Accidentally? You took the WHOLE bottle Kiko!" He mildly shouted.

Kiko closed her eyes and was quiet. She made a loud sighed.

"Is there something you have to say?" Zack asked knowing the silence was too much.

"Get out," she said turning to her side laying down. "I want to go to sleep."

Zack gave a annoyed look at Kiko and got up to leave out the room. Kiko heard the door closed before she looked back. She sighed again.

'He's good.' She thought.

Before she closed her eyes she heard the door reopen.

"I thought I told you..." Kiko was cut off seeing Rev coming in the room. "Rev?"

"Hey Kiko. You feeling better?" He asked in a closing the door.

"More or less." She said shrugging.

Rev pulled out a chair next to Kiko's bed. "Well that's good." He said with a faint smile sitting down.

"So, how are things?" She asked acting like the whole suicide attempt didn't exist.

"So far, not good." He said.

"Is it a certain reason?" She asked nervously.

Rev looked at her like she was crazy. This made her even more nervous.

"Before you say something about the suicide attempt. I just wanna say is, I rather not talk about why I did it. Okay." Kiko said laying back on her pillows.

"I- wasn't - really - going - to- ask - you - about - it- because -I- knew - you- wasn't-going- to- tell- me- in- the- beginning."

"Well I saw a questioning face so I thought you was going to ask it." Kiko said confused. Rev shook his head at the response. "Well what were you going to ask then?"

"I was wondering… was it my fault you attempted?" He asked not looking at Kiko.

"What?! Of course not! What made you think that?" Kiko asked astonished.

"Well I think it was my fault because I think I failed you?"

Kiko was baffled looking at Rev, "What? What made you think you failed me?"

"If I just made my parents never said any insults they were saying about your species than you wouldnhmgdj…" Even when she was tired more than ever Kiko manage to grab Rev's beak shut, but not as strong as she normally do.

"Rev that has nothing…then again not much…the reason why I committed suicide," Kiko said tired. "Rev, I am a very depressed girl who has been depressed for three years now. I once attempted suicide two years ago, but I was stopped." She let go of the listening roadrunner's beak. "During the years though I couldn't let the guy I only loved go. Everyday I thought about trying again, but I was able to stop myself before it got serious again. That's why I joined y'all. Zadavia heard about my situation by my brother and thought this could help me get rid of this. But it hasn't all the way. That's why I tried it again. I just wanted to end the pain." Kiko explained both startling her and Rev.

Kiko was startled about how she just told Rev her unknown three life period. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone that.

"I'm sorry Kiko." He said sympathetic. "I had no idea."

The two were quiet for a few minutes. Kiko broke the silence with the song Breaking the habit.

Memories consume

Like opening the wounds

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

(Yeah I put the whole song on this)

Kiko took a deep breath after she sang the song.

"I'm sorry Rev that I put you and the others in this much trouble with this. It won't happen again." Kiko said.

"Promise?" Rev asked.

Kiko knew if she made the promise then she was no longer to do anymore harm to herself.

"Promise." She said taking another deep breath.

* * *

**You should really listen to this song if you never heard it.**


	11. Author's note Breaking the habit meaning

People who are oblivious to the song Breaking the Habit meaning like I was I'm putting it down as a author notes chapter.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wounds  
I'm picking me apart again [He made the wounds on his body and wants to open them to stop thinking about hurtful memories]

You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again [He tried to commit suicide and wants to try again but everyone thinks he is out of danger as long as he is in his "room"]

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose [It is an habit for him to be in trouble. He wants it to stop. he always have to deal with hard stuff but he doesnt want to do that anymore]

'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused [He understood that the others were not the problem but he was. When he uses the word "confused" i tend to think that he believed the others were crazy because they didnt think like him but then he understands he was wrong]

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream [he is saying something like: I have no reason to live for or to find a reason to live.]

I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean [He probably get people mad at him, he argues with everybody but he is never able to find the right words to exprime his feelings]

I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright [He starts hating what he became, he wants to change because he knows that the way he acts and what he is doing is wrong]

So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight [Okay! He is breaking a habit….something he would do everyday…he is a troubled person…what does trouble people do?...they take medicine, drugs to help them, but this time, he will not take hs pills.]

Clutching my cure[The "cure" is anykind of weapon he is going to end his life with]

I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again [Locking the door so this time his plan will work 'till the end and i believe he is trying to catch his breath because he is crying, i dont think he ran away.]

I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again [He is mutilating himself harder then he ever did because he deeply believes it's the best way to solve things."

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault [He wants to leave a note to let know to the people he loved that it was not their fault]

I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends [He will never have to fight anymore because he just killed himself. The End.]

* * *

**I'm not the person who wrote this. It was written 5 years ago. I found it when I was looking up the meaning to this song. Anyway, now you see why Kiko song this song.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs Romans Revenge by Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem and Princess of China by Coldplay ft. Rihanna.**

* * *

It's been quiet since Kiko came back to the tower. During the time Ace wanted to make sure Kiko didn't attempt again so he had Lexi keeping a eye or ear on her. Kiko wasn't aloud to be by herself except in the bathroom.

Rev has volunteered to hang around Kiko avoiding his parents rebuttal. Kiko has also been very quiet (more than usual). She was tired of the team always following her on what ever she does. But this wouldn't happen if she attempted suicide.

"So, - whatcha - wanna - do- Kiko? We- could- read - if - you - want." Rev asked trying to cheer her up a bit.

"I don't feel like reading now." Kiko said looking a bit deplore.

"Well - why- don't - we - mediate? It'll- calm - you- down."

"Rev, you don't know how to meditate." Kiko said looking at him.

"You - can - teach - me." Rev said

"I don't really feel like do anything." Kiko said.

Rev made a concerned face. "Your not still having those thoughts are you?" Rev asked. Kiko shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong. The problem is I want my privacy back." Kiko said.

"Kiko, you put this on yourself when you attempted." Rev told her with a serious tone.

"I know and I wish I hadn't now." Kiko whined a little. "When will everyone trust me again?"

"Just- give- them - some - more - time - Kiko. We- just - want - you - to- be- safe." Rev replied.

Kiko sighed loudly and pulled out her headphones and turned on her iPod. She closed her eyes and was quiet for some minutes.

"Whatcha - listening - to?" Rev asked, "Is - it - some - kind - of- hard - rock- or- alternate - rock-or - metal or…"

Rev stopped when Kiko showed a annoyed look opening one eye.

"I'm listening to Roman's Revenge." She said.

Rev was a bit confused, "I- didn't - know - you- listen - to- rap."

"I like listening to different kinds of music. Especially the ones I can relate to." Kiko explained to Rev. "How did you know this song was rap anyway?"

"I- listen -to- it- too. I- also- like- rapping- along- since- I- do- have- the- speed - to."

"I hear that." She said with a smirk. Kiko looked at her iPod and the song was over.

The next song came on. It was Princess of China by Coldplay featuring Rihanna. Rev took a sneak peak at her iPod and noticed the song.

"That's - a- good - song." Rev said.

Kiko heard him and faced him a little bit.

Once upon a time somebody ran

Somebody ran away saying fast as I can

I've got to go, I've got to go!

Once upon a time we fell apart

You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart

Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!

Ohhhhh...

Kiko joined in singing with Rev.

Once upon a time, we burned bright

Now all we ever seem to do is fight

On and on...

And on and on and on...

Once upon a time on the same side.

Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game

And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and worn a ring

But no, you let me go

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Could've had a castle, and worn a ring

But no, you let me go

And stole my star

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la [x3]

You stole my star

La, la la la la laaaaaa

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh

Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

No you really hurt me

Cause you really hurt me

Ooooooooh you really hurt me, ooooooooh

Cause you really hurt me

Ooooooooh you really hurt me...

"Y'all sing great together." A voice said behind them.

The two looked back quickly to see Ace.

Kiko sighed seeing him. She felt a bit embarrassed. The person she only sang around in while was Rev.

"Why y'all so quiet now?"

"Maybe because the song is over." Kiko answered the leader.

"Yeah, but seriously y'all should sing together more often." Ace started to think. "Why not we have a talent competition?"

"NO!" They both said in the same time.

"Why not?" Ace asked the pair.

"I can't sing in front of crowds." Kiko said.

"Neither can I." Rev agreed with Kiko.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. The last time I tried singing in front of a crowd I threw up. In front of 23000 people." Kiko said.

"It's only in front of eight people. Your telling me you can't do it in front eight people. Even the people you know."

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying." She said before turing on some music covering the conversation.

"Alright, if you don't want to." Ace said shrugging before walking off.

"That was close." Kiko said mostly to herself.

Rev nodded.

"Am -I- really - that - good?" Rev asked. "I- never -pay - attention - to- my- singing."

"To tell you the truth, yeah. You do," Kiko said getting up. "I have to use it. Be right back."

-o-

It's been two weeks after Kiko came back.

"Just two and a half more weeks to go." Kiko said marking off the calendar day.

"Yeah, two and a half more weeks till Rev's parents leave." Tech agreed.

"Have you finished the Time Celerity yet?" Kiko asked the coyote sitting at his desk.

"Uh, not yet." He answered.

Kiko shook her head. She then looked at her watch. It read 8:30.

"Well, I'm about to go to the movies." Kiko said walking towards the door.

"You can't go without supervision." Tech said.

"I know. I'm going with Rev." Kiko said before leaving out the door.

"Rev?" Tech asked. "Those two have been hanging around together more often than normal."

-o-

Rev and Kiko was walking out movie theater from the premier of Kill Bill 3. Kiko has been waiting for this movie for a while now.

The movie was about The Bride/Black Mamba/ Beatrix Kiddo (who was played by Uma Thurman) and her daughter living together. Years later the daughter of Copperhead (who was played by Vivica A. Fox on the first Kill Bill) wants to get revenge on Black Mamba for killing her mother. She was taught martial arts (I guess white lotus) by her blind teacher California Mountain Snake also known as Elle Driver (played by Darayel Hannah). Elle also wanted revenge on Black Mamba for pulling out her last eye. (The other one was pulled out by Pai Mai {Gordon Lui}).

Just the average chick revenge bloody film by Quentin Tarantino. The best action slash violence film writer and director in the world. (But that's just my opinion.)

"Man - that - really - was - a - great - movie." Rev said when they was half way back to the tower.

"Yeah, Tarantino does make some good movies. He writes every line and every move, but what do you expect. He's a action and hardcore violence writer."

Rev looked at his phone, "It's 10:30."

"Great, I need some sleep. I've been feeling a bit drowsy since nine." Kiko said putting her arms behind her head.

"We're - not - that - far, follow - me." He said before running off.

Kiko just stood at the same place looking at the direction Rev went. Two seconds later Rev came back.

"Sorry - I- forget - how - fast - I- run - sometimes." Rev said.

"How do you forget?" Kiko asked a little confused. "Your the fastest one on the planet."

"Yeah,- but - sometimes - when - I- think - I- be- running - slow - I'm - running - fast."

"Can we just walk?" Kiko asked.

"Okay. We can." He responded.

* * *

**Almost done with this story. I'm so happy:) And for people who didn't know. Tarantino IS making Kill Bill 3 with the summary I had put up. But he along with Uma said it will come out in the year 2014 or 15 I can't remember. Also for people who doesn't know Quentin Tarantino, he has made the movies:**

**Reservoir Dogs, Pulp Fiction, Jackie Brown, Kill Bill volume one and two, Iron Fist tournament, Django unchained, the next movie is Matchet Kills with Lady Gaga special guest. These are the movies that I know he made so far and its in the order on when he made them. I only seen and have Kill Bill both volumes and Django unchained. I really want to see Jackie Brown and Pulp Fiction. Anyway I need to stop talking.**


	13. Home Sweet Home

Kiko woke up the next morning with a headache. She looked at her clock beside her her bed and noticed it was seven in the morning.

"Uhh, I knew I shouldn't drunk those forties," She said rubbing her temples. "Just two more hours."

Kiko laid back down on the bed. She woke back up hearing a knock on her door.

"Kiko, its time to get up!" Lexi said on the other side of the door.

"Give me two more hours." Kiko barely said, but with Lexi's super-hearing there's no need to yell.

"Ace wants you in the common room, now." Lexi said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah."

"Give me twenty minutes." Kiko said trying to get up.

"Alright." Lexi said before leaving.

-o-

"Alright, I'm here." Kiko said walking in the common room with a pair of sunglasses.

"Great… why do you have sunglasses?" Ace asked while Kiko sat down.

"Hangover." She candidly answered. "Why did you call me over? I don't see anyone else."

"Uh, your friend Daniel is here." Ace said looking at the other direction.

Kiko sighed and faced the direction Ace was looking at.

"Hey Kik." Daniel said waving his head.

"You woke me up for him." Kiko asked looking back at Ace.

Ace nodded before her said, "Good luck." He then left.

"Alright, what do you acquire?" Kiko asked Daniel.

"What I can't visit my friend after she attempted suicide."

"Daniel, that was weeks ago. It would've been different if it was a week after I got back, but now." Kiko said massaging her temples again.

"I was busy with my mission. Plus I didn't want to disturb you while you was recovering. I bet everyone was on your case when you came back."

"Tell me about it. They won't leave me alone for one second."

"Well I mostly came over to ask you, are you feeling better?" Daniel asked leaning on the couch.

"I feel better, yes." She said facing him a bit. Daniel started leaning towards her. Kiko did a small slap on his beak. "Da fuck are you doing?"

"Uhh, see ya Kik. I have to go and you know…" He then hurried back to the elevator.

Kiko sighed and shook her head. "That Daniel."

-o-

Kiko woke back up after three more hours of sleep. Her hangover was gone and she got back off the bed. When she walked out her room she went straight to the lab.

She walked in the lab to hear a, "Finally."

She kept walking until she saw Tech sitting on the bench.

"Why are you so effervescent?" Kiko asked.

"I finally finished the Time Celerity." He said with a triumph smile.

"Well why didn't you say so sooner? Crank it up." She said with a huge grin.

"Alright." He said getting back up.

He got out a remote and a medium size pad that can fit around four people. It was the color of chrome.

"Alright, just stand on the portal pad. I'll just set the the time that should go by." Tech said explaining how to use it.

"Oh really. I thought it was going to be complicated." She said.

Tech gave a annoyed look towards her, "How about five days?"

"Any day that passes this day sounds pretty good."

"Five it is then," Tech said putting it in. "Alright and with the press of this button…"

Before he could finish what he was saying Kiko pushed the button on the controller.

A few seconds later Kiko and Tech disappeared and appeared again. Kiko got off the pad and looked at the clock on the lab's wall.

It read straight up eleven. Then at the calendar, which had the same day.

"We went forward five minutes." Kiko said.

"What?! It should've worked." Tech said examining the remote.

"Well it didn't," Kiko said. "For a guy named Tech you would expect for him to know the answer to technology. Hence TECHnology.

"Shut up." He said sitting back down on the bench.

"Do you need any help Tech?" Kiko asked him.

"I can do it." He said grunting while getting a screw driver.

Kiko shrugged and walked back out the lab. When she walked back out she decided it was time to get some fresh air. Kiko walked to her room to get a backpack and put some cold water bottles in it and got some nature valley oats and honey granola bars. She was planning to go to the desert to take a hike in the nice hot sun.

When she walk out the room she went to the elevator to the door. When she was outside she flew high in the sky.

A few minutes later she was in the desert. She smelt the nice dry area she was in. She landed on the ground to the infertile dirt. She was about to walk until she noticed her shoes were untied. She went ahead and bended over to tie them back. When she stood back up she saw a figure not far from her on a peak. Unsure to see who it was she went ahead to check. She flew up to the somewhat the tallest peak around the area to see…

"Rev?"

Rev looked behind to see Kiko. "Hey - Kiko - what - are- you- doing - here?"

"I was about to walk around. What are you doing here?"

"I- like - to- come - here - because - its - calming." Rev said. "I-was-about-to-leave-wanting - to - do - something - else."

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone then." Kiko said.

"Hold on Kiko." Rev said stopping the canine mix. "I was wondering if it won't bother…"

"You wanna go on a hike with me?" Kiko asked.

"How did… did - you - read - my - mind?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't have to. I can tell when you want do something when you talk slow." Kiko said.

"Oh." He said moving his hand over his neck.

"Come on." She said before flying back down.

-o-

The two been walking for twenty-five minutes. They were both quiet listening to nature. Or at least try to since they were in the desert.

"Alright I need to sit down for a awhile Rev." She told the roadrunner.

Kiko walked to a large smooth (with some lumps) rock. She sat down along with Rev. Kiko pulled out the water bottles out her backpack.

"Want one?" She asked Rev.

"Yeah,-thanks." He said smiling. "Ya know Kiko its actually fun to spend time with you."

"Me? Fun?" Kiko said, this was something she never thought she was.

"Yeah. Even though you think your not you kinda are. It's easier to get you out the lab than it is with Tech."

"That's because Tech believes he don't fit in with everyone else." Kiko answered.

Rev chuckled to that response before completely facing Kiko. Kiko did the same with Rev. The two stared at each other for few seconds in silence. Rev gulped before he started leaning towards Kiko. Kiko's eyes grew wide when she felt Rev's beak at her muzzle. The kiss lasted at exactly two seconds before Rev broke it. Rev was wide eyed on what he just done.

"Kiko I…" He tried to say bit his words couldn't come out. Kiko stood still looking at Rev with astonishment.

"I… have - to - go." He then got up and quickly ran away with his super speed.

"Rev wait…" But it was too late. He already left.

-o-

Rev quickly ran back to HQ and went to his room. Pacing around his room he was wondering why the hell he just done that. Kiko probably didn't even like him that way yet he had kissed the girl he could never been with in the beginning.

After a few seconds he realized he couldn't stay in the tower when Kiko could be looking for him. He had to go somewhere were she couldn't find him.

Before he could think anymore of the subject he heard his door knock.

"Rev? You in there." It was Rip.

Rev sighed in relief. He opened the door to see him.

"Yeah - Rip - is - there - anything - you- need." He said in a nervous smile.

"Pa said he need to speak to you about something."

"Is- it- good - or - bad?" Rev asked.

"Well he's in a good mood." Rip said.

"Great,- that's -I- needed - to - hear." He said before leaving out his room.

-o-

Rev knocked on the guest room before opening the door.

"You- needed - me - pa." Rev asked walking in.

"Yes - Rev. I- have - some - fantastic - news," Raphl said facing Rev. "The- house - is- now - fully - built - and - we - can - leave - this - place."

"That - is- great - pa." Rev said with a smile.

"We- can - leave - in- thirty -minutes - flat - or- less."

"Perfect." Rev said He then used his GPS to see where Kiko was. he saw saw her entering the tower. "Damn." He said under his breath.

"What - was - that?" Raphl asked poking his head out the suitcase.

"I- said - I- have - to- go." He said before leaving swiftly.

When Rev left out the room he had to move quickly. He headed towards the lab. He ran in there to see Tech working on a device sitting in his chair. Rev sped up to him.

"Hey - Tech - don't - tell -Kiko - I'm - here." Rev said hiding in a closet.

Tech looked towards the direction raising a eyebrow of suspension. He got up and walked towards the closet. He opened it up to see a startled looking roadrunner.

"Why are you hiding from Kiko?" He asked Rev.

"I- don't - want - to- talk - about - it." He said before he closed the door again.

"Fine then." He shrugged walking back to his area.

A few minutes later Kiko walked on the lab. She walked up to her cousin and asked, "Have you seen Rev?"

Tech didn't looked up. "He said he went somewhere downtown." He said said still not looking up.

"Liar." She said.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" He asked finally looking up.

"You look down and don't bother to face the person your talking to."

"Come on Kiko I'm not lying. Rev isn't here."

Kiko examined Tech before she turned around and left the lab. Tech sighed in relief knowing she left. A few seconds later Rev walked out the lab closet.

"Thanks - Tech - that - was - a - close - one." Rev said with a small smile.

Tech only looked up and said, "Rev, I'm going to give you some helpful advice for today."

"What's - that?" He asked curious.

"I don't know what's going on between you and my cousin, but what ever it is. Fix it."

Before Rev could say anything for a response the door opened.

"Gotcha." Kiko said pointing her finger.

"Shit." Rev said before running through the back.

"Rev! Get back here!" Kiko said running the direction he went.

When both of them left Tech shook his head, "Those two."

-o-

Kiko tried running after Rev, but with his super speed it was hard to tell where he went. Before she left out of Tech's lab before she caught Rev. She stood by the door trying to hear Rev's voice. Now she was back where she was. She had to ask him why he kissed her and more importantly why did he leave feeling embarrassed. If he would was embarrassed about it then he shouldn't done it or maybe…

Kiko was traced out of her mind when she saw Lexi and Ace watching TV.

"Have y'all seen Rev?" Kiko asked them.

"I think he just went by. I felt a fast breeze went by a minute ago." Lexi said.

Kiko sighed before taking off again.

Rev stopped in the common room. He had to think where to go fast before…

"Rev Runner!"

He turned around to see Kiko again. Rev looked at her a half a second before taking off again.

"Come on Rev!" Kiko said before running again.

Twenty minutes had passed since their game of 'tag' and Kiko was getting tired of this. She stopped after her run and had to think.

"Think Kiko think." She told herself. After twelve seconds of thinking… "Got it." She snapped her fingers together.

-o-

"I need everyone in the common room pronto." It was Ace's voice in the communicator.

/

Rev walked in the room to see Ace and no one else.

"Hey - Ace - where - is- everybody?" Rev asked curious.

Ace didn't say anything but pointed his finger in the dark part of the area in the common room. Rev looked behind him and saw Kiko walking closer.

"Shit." He said about to run off again, but was stopped by Ace's hand grabbing his tail from going anywhere.

"We need to talk Rev. And we need to talk NOW." Kiko said crossing her arms and walking closer to Rev.

She kept walking until she was a few inches from him. "I got him Ace."

"I'll leave you two then." He said letting Rev's tail and left.

"Alright Rev. Explain." Kiko said.

Rev sighed knowing he got caught. "Alright, Kiko I want to say that I don't like you that way and I shouldn't have kissed you."

Kiko didn't lose her expression, "So let me get this straight. You kissed me because of what was happening… you was in the mode."

Rev didn't know what to say. "Yeah." He finally answered.

"Well why didn't you tell me in the beginning? Instead of me chasing you for a whole thirty minutes couldn't you just told me." Kiko asked pretty mad about this.

"Uhhh, sorry." He said.

Kiko sighed to this. "Well at least you told me now." She then walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kiko." Rev said looking at the coyona.

Kiko looked back only turning half her body. "Yeah Rev." Kiko said surprising Rev with a small grin.

"You know my parents are leaving in a few, right?" Rev asked.

Kiko chuckled a little. "I do now." She said before leaving.

-o-

(Its not over folks)

Rev walked back into his room. He smiled in triumph. His parents have left and best yet; He was able to steal a kiss from his crush.

* * *

**FINALLY! :) I'm finally done *dancing like crazy* I'm so happy I was able to finish. I was getting very sleepy. Now I can publish my other stories. Anyway I had a bad weekend. It involves my two year brother smacked my iPad which CRACKED IT! I once dropped it on the tile floor on its screen and it didn't even make a scratch. HOW THE HELL DOES A IPAD CRACK WHEN IT BEEN SMACKED BY A TODDLER?!**

**May 5 2013**


End file.
